Everlasting Love
by jillian-hallihan
Summary: Winnie dreams of the Tucks and being part of there family once again but Winnie will have to make the biggest decison of her life; a decision that could change her lif Forever.
1. Dreams of Tuck

Authors Note: This ismy first fan fic ever and it was inspierd by my all time favorite story Tuck Everlasting. If you havn't read the book or watched the film i highly suggest you do so! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One:  
Thoughts of Tuck  
  
As she looked out her bedroom window Winnie Foster could see her relatives wondering around chatting to one another. She had no interst in her family reounion she did not get along well with her cousins. Even though they were her own age she still did not feel that she could relate with them. There was only one family she could think about; The Tucks. Where were they and what were they doing?Were they thinking about her as well? All these questions ran through her head, yet no answers seemed to follow. As the childrens festivites ended and the parents got ready to party, Winnie got ready for bed. Her parents entered her room and hugged her good night. Winnie longed to be hugged by the family she truly loved. Although she cared for her parents she did not feel the close bond she had fealt a years earlier with the Tucks.  
  
As the party began Winnie drifted off to the sound of the bands music. As she dreamed of the family she longed for she pictuered her first true love; Jesse. As they danced across the sky and looked into each others eyes, she hummed the familiar tune of Mag Tucks music box. She closed her eyes as their lips moved closer together;just as she felt Jesses lips meet hers she opened her eyes and stared into the darkness of her own room. As she listened to the laughter of her parents and relatives dance to the waltz like tune she could still hear the sound of the framiliar music box. It was as if she was still dreaming.  
  
Wait; was she still dreaming? As the sound got louder Winnie ran to her window. She gazed out into the woods she saw a tiny spec of light. As the sound got louder, thoughts ran through Winnies head, could it be them? Or was she still dreaming? 


	2. Music in The Woods

Chapter 2:  
  
Her heart raced as she ran down stairs and out the fron't door her parents were out back still dancing away. She did not know what time it was only that it was very dark; but there were plenty of lights; for the spot lights in the back yard shone brightly as the sun.  
Winne followed the sound of the music box she knew now that she wasn't dreaming. She looked for the light she had seen but could not seem to find it again. As she walked towards the end of the woods the music box seemed to be getting louder. Could it be them? Were they really here?  
As she walked closer Winne visioned Jesses face; how she longed to see him once again. She thought about all the time that they had pent together the summers before. That was the best summer of her life. She had finally found a family inwhich she belonged and was really truly loved.  
All of a suddon Winnie could hear voices. They were getting closer; her family gathering must have been coming too an end for soon people were appearing from behind the house and beging to swagger down the road towards there homes or too the Inn. Winne ran quickley into the house and up into bed. She had just pulled the covers over her head when she her her parents voices passing by her door. She could tell that they had drinkin alot of ale and were oviesly two sheets too the wind as some would say. As she heard there bedroom door close she could finally relax. She had really not been all that wrried anyway; It was not often that her parents checked on her once she was asleep.  
The very next morning after she was finished with her studies; Winnie ran outside to the yard. She sauntered over towards the edge of the woods were she had her the music coming from the night before. As she got closer she noticed that there just beond the fence there were broken branches. Almost as if somone had walked through and made a sort crouching area to whatch from. Wouldn't it be awful if Jesse had been there? Only a few feet from were she stood the night before? Surely he would have said something;Surely he would want to talk to Winne just as much as she longed to talk to him.  
Winnie's thoughts were suddenly interupted by the sound of her mother;calling her inside to attend her piano lessons. Winnie hated her teacher. She made Winnie practise for hours on end and if she did no thit the right key at the right time she must begin all over agin. These were some of the most dreadful tomes of Winnies day. But today would be differnt. Winnie would have cheerful thoughts and dreams to drown out the schreeching voice of her instuctor. Only thoughts of the Tucks would be in her mind. Thoughts of her and Jesse dancing in each others arms to the sound of a peacful melody. Just as she turned around to run into the house there at her feet was a great Bullfrog with the same spot on his back only this time he was with his mate. This could mean only one thing. The Tucks were in her midst and love was in the air once again. 


End file.
